Randy, Randy, Randy
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: He wasn't sure who her heart belonged to anymore. Edge/OC/Randy


**A/N**- Happy early birthday Mack/bitch/whore/coke addict! I intended for this to be angst-y, but well...you'll see. Hope you like it babe!

* * *

He had it all planned out. Vince gave him two days off just for the occasion.

But when he got home, she wasn't there.

Finally, he got a hold of her.

"_Sorry babe, I'm with Randy." _

Adam gripped the phone tightly. It seemed she was always with Randy.

His plans were shot to hell. Even after informing her he was home, she opted to spend the remainder of the day with Randy.

Everything revolved around _Randy_.

Before they could go out, she had to invite Randy. Before Raw started, she had to call and wish Randy good luck. Randy, Randy, Randy.

Adam was sick of it. He couldn't take much more of Randy.

* * *

Mack's birthday was the twenty third of August, and a party was planned. It was no secret, as Mack had done the inviting herself. Everyone was there. Her family, Adam's family, their friends, friends of Adam's that she didn't know. Adam was walking through the house, looking for his girlfriend. He didn't think it would be this difficult, since some of the people began filing out.

He found her.

She was sitting on his lap, talking to Kait and Sunny. She looked at Adam as he entered the room.

"Hey babe." She greeted him.

"Fuck this, and fuck _you_." He lost it.

"What?" Mack had no idea what was going on.

"You two want to be together? Then fine! Be together. I don't give a shit. I'm sick of watching you two all over each other. And you two," He spun around to face Ted and Jay, "I don't know how you two can just sit back and let him touch and fondle Kait and Sunny, but I'm done," He turned towards Mack, "We're done."

"Adam, wait," Mack got off of Randy and reached for Adam, who jerked away.

"Don't touch me. You wanted him, you got him. You're not going to string me along, Mackenzie. You all want to have a big foursome, then have one. I'm done." He didn't wait for her reply before leaving.

Mack stood there, silenced. She felt the tears burning the side of her eyes. She felt someone touch her shoulder, and turned around to face Randy.

"I'm sorry. I'll go talk to him for you."

"No, Randy, I'll go talk to him," Jay spoke up, "I'm his best friend."

"How about I go and kill him for yelling at you like that?" Kait offered, still shocked at the way Adam talked to Mack.

"Yes, I'll help." Sunny chimed in.

"Stop! No one is going to talk to him." Mack yelled, leaving the room as the first tear splashed across her cheek.

* * *

Adam took a step back when he saw the rage in Randy's eyes. He's never seen him...quite so mad. He regretted opening the door.

"Where's your _girlfriend_?" Adam smirked, not letting Randy see his fear.

"Fuck you, Adam." Randy snarled.

"Shouldn't you be doing that to her?" Adam never saw Randy's fist coming. But he sure as hell felt it connecting.

"Just because you're mad, doesn't mean you can talk like that about her." Randy walked over to the freezer and got out a bag of ice and threw it towards Adam.

"You don't have room to talk, Randy. You stole my fucking girlfriend." Adam winced as he placed the ice on his eye. That bitch stung.

"I didn't steal anything. Mack and I aren't together, but you'd know that if you would have had human contact in the last week."

"I did. I talked to Chris."

"And did he tell you Mackenzie and I aren't together or messing around behind your back?"

"No, he said he could fill the void Mack left in my life and keep my bed warm at night."

"Anyway, Adam, you need to talk to her. She's a mess." Randy sat down on the couch next to Adam.

"She didn't seem like she was a mess when she was sitting on you." Adam scoffed.

"Adam, I've been her friend longer than you've known her. We've always been like that. Why are you just now getting paranoid and jealous?"

"I'm not jealous."

"You're jealous."

"She thinks you're hotter than me."

"I am."

"She doesn't have to admit it."

"But it's the truth. She loves you enough not to lie."

Adam sulked some more. He was turning into Jericho with every minute that went by. If he was any kind of man, he'd be pummeling Randy right now for stealing his woman, yet he's sitting on the couch with him pouting. What kind of man was he?

"I'll fight you for her." Adam jumped off the couch, as the idea hit him.

"Sit the fuck down. I'm not fighting you for anything. I'm about to commit you to a psych ward. Now, go straighten things out with Mackenzie." Randy ordered.

"I don't even know where she's staying. Do you?"

"Umm...well...yeah...she's at...my house..."

"Of course she is. Why didn't I think of that? Hell maybe we'll get back together and just move in with you. Do you have a big enough bed for three? Or should I sleep on the floor while you two fuck each others brains out?" Adam threw his hands up and stomped to the kitchen, grabbing a beer.

"Where was she supposed to go? Sunny and Kait live with Jay and Ted. She'd feel like the third wheel. Now go get dressed. I'm going to drive you over."

* * *

"Does he prefer any certain thing in the bedroom?"

"Chris, I'd prefer if we didn't talk about Adam. Or ways for you to get with Adam." Mack sat on the bed with her back resting against the wall. Chris was occupying the desk chair a few feet away.

"Wouldn't you rather him be with me than some cheap whore?"

"Leave. Now. Go."

"No."

"Randy's probably shirtless somewhere." Mack cringed when she saw Chris smile. She knew what was going through his head. They were interrupted before Chris could comment.

There was a soft knock on the spare bedroom that Randy was letting her stay in.

"I'm fine Randy. For the millionth time, you can let me alone. I'm not going to fall apart."

"Mack, it's me, Adam."

"Oh. Come one in." She motioned for Jericho to leave, but he stayed rooted to the chair. Adam walked in and his eyes fell of Mack, then drifted to the side.

"Chris, would we be alone?" Adam asked, his hands digging in his pockets.

"Sure. Mack, you heard Adam. Please leave. But when you come back, you'll probably want fresh bed sheets."

"GET OUT JERICHO." Jericho took the hint, and winked at Adam as he made his exit.

Then there was silence.

"Mack.."

"Adam..." They both started at the same time.

"Look, I'm sorry. I overreacted and you have every right to hate me. But I don't want you to. I miss you."

"Oh, so you finally realized I'm not cheating on you with Randy? Am I just supposed to forgive you for everything you said to me? It doesn't work that way, Adam."

"Look, I know I messed up. But I was mad. You were putting him before me and I just lost it. I know you weren't cheating on me." He took a step towards her and grabbed her hand.

"I can't be with you if you're going to flip out every time I hang out with Randy. He's my friend, Adam, and I'm not going to stop seeing him because of your insecurities."

"I know. Randy's my friend, too. So, what do you say? Want to be my sugar mama again?" Adam asked, winking.

"What choice do I have? If I say no, Chris will have you in his bed by midnight."

"So, how about I take you out for a late birthday dinner?" Adam asked, leaning down to kiss her.

"I can't, not tonight."

"You got plans with Sunny and Kait?" He questioned, kissing her again.

"No. Randy and I have dinner reservations for two down town."


End file.
